My Best Friend's a Sucker for Blood
by U-Madder
Summary: Slightly AU. Sam has been acting rather unusual lately, and Carly is suspicious. But the last thing she was expecting to hear…was the un-expected… Cam.
1. The Awkwardness Begins

**Summary: Slightly AU. Sam has been acting rather unusual lately, and Carly is suspicious. But the last thing she was expecting to hear…was the un-expected… Cam.**

**OK, OK, OK! I'm not going to reveal what Sam is and what's happening until chapter three or four! It's how the story builds up, alright? But, hence the title, you can guess what Sam is. Please note that Sam and Carly are already together in this story.**

**Warning: If you hate Twilight or vampires or femslash or violence or a small amount of sex themes or language or that all of the things listed offended you: PLEASE TURN BACK NOW. I don't like Twilight, but I LOVE vampires. I'd prefer it if you don't review, unless it's critical. I'd love to hear advice from you!  
**

**I've changed a lot in two months. From being a psycho to a somewhat normal fanfic writer. This, is now my first, proper, non-stupid story. Enjoy…**

**My Best Friend's a Sucker for Blood**

**Chapter One**

**The Awkwardness Begins**

Today was any normal day at Ridgeway Jr High School. Lessons being boring, as per normal, the lunch ladies and teachers sending rude remarks to each other behind the students backs, the lunch begin awful, as any normal school cafeteria and of course, the iCarly trio butting in everywhere they went.

Well, it was a normal day. For everyone else. But, for Carly Shay, it was different. The morning before school, she had no idea any of these unusual events would occur. It was shaping up to be a normal day. But, the non-normal things were just beginning for her…she just didn't know it…

Carly had finished washing her hair; she had just taken a really long shower. It was normal for her to take a long shower. All Shays' just simply loved washing their hair over three-hundred times. She stepped out of the bathroom, clad in only a bathrobe and a towel wrapping round her damp hair.

Sam Puckett, as lazy as ever, was still dressed in her outfit the night before; boxer shorts and one of Carly's t-shirts. Even though Carly would never admit it, Sam looked ever so sexy when sprawled across the sofa, "So…we goin' to school yet, Cupcake?"

Carly seemed exasperated by her girlfriends comment, "Sam! I've just washed my hair! If I go out there, I'll get hypothermia!"

"But Carls…it's in the middle of April…summer's a comin'!" Sam attempted to lighten up the mood – with Carly Shay, nothing would lighten up her mood when she was pissed. Not even her sexy, arrogant, blonde girlfriend.

"Sam. I'm drying my hair. And get off your sorry, mother-fucking ass! You haven't got out of those clothes since 6:00 last night…"

"You didn't seem to mind when I _did_ get out of these clothes last night…" Sam mumbled under her breath.

_**TEN MINUTES LATER…**_

Sam was dressed and ready to go; what was quite strange was that Sam practically lived in apartment 8-C. More than her own house. She had grown up there for the past ten years. She even kept a couple of spare clothes round at her mates' apartment as well.

"We finally ready to go, Cupcake?"

"Yeah…I finished blow-drying my hair, Baby…c'mon…we'll be late for the bus if we don't hurry up…"

Spencer, childish as ever, tumbled down the stairs, "You guys be safe!"

"Will do, Spence! When Carls is with me, everything will be fine…" Sam seemed to trail off at, "_everything will be fine_…" Carly didn't seem to understand why, but shook it off, and assumed that it was in Sam's nature to trail off at sentences.

Carly and Sam walked hand-on-hand to the bus stop. Sam was right. It was pretty warm outside, '_Maybe I shouldn't of took so long on drying my fucking hair..._' Carly Shay thought exasperatedly.

Even though it was warm, Carly still wanted to snuggle up to Sam; Sam felt cooler then usual, but Carly wasn't bothered. It was strange though...Sam, even in the freezing cold, was warm.

After ten minutes of waiting, the bus came to a screeching halt. It was pretty old and rusty, so the students of Ridgeway Jr High who took this bus never felt safe on their way to school. However, this was the bus that would go their route, so it was compulsory.

"C'mon, Babe..." Sam mumbled. Mornings just weren't her thing. She gripped Carly's hand a little bit harder then intended.

Carly was practically dragged onto the bus. The driver didn't exactly ask if Carly was alright. He only just made a weird grunting sound - Carly and Sam knew that disturbing sound by now. It was the sound to tell them to sit down.

As Carly and Sam walked down the tight pathway in-between the rows of seats, holding each others' hands, people pointed and stared. Carly, normally the weak and sensitive one, ignored them. Sam, the ever so strong one, was the one who seemed to be disturbed by this.

Sam gripped Carly's hand tighter; Carly heard Sam's teeth click. However, they seemed out of place. Usually, the click would make a sound in unison, but with Sam's jawline, it made two clicks at different times. Carly had always thought that Sam had disfigured teeth, but not this disfigured, "Ssh...it's OK Sam...just ignore them..."

"...It's not...why do they have to be so arrogant...?" Even though Carly's soothing voice calmed Sam down, sensitivity would still struck her. It was like she had mood swings. One minute she would be her lazy, arrogant self and another minute, she'd be close to tears.

"They're jealous that two sexy and gorgeous girls are dating each other...that's all..."

"I guess..." Sam trailed off and smirked, "You think I'm sexy?" She was back again. Back to her normal self.

"Yeah...you were definitely sexy last night, Baby..."

"Not as cute as you were, Cupcake..."

By the time the couple finished their conversation about their passionate sex last night, somebody offered two seats for them to sit down, "Thank you, Max..."

The golden haired, freckled face boy smiled; he didn't talk much, considering he was one of Sam's ex-boyfriends. He hid all that jealousy down with a smile. Sam had ditched him to date Carly.

Sam just looked at him; she didn't want any part of him anymore, "Let's sit..."

Carly snuggled up to Sam's upper chest; Sam still felt cold. And considering that the bus was probably the warmest place in America and that Sam was the warmest girl in America, she should of been the warmest girl on the planet, "Sam, why are you so cold?"

Sam hesitated for a moment, but then smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind Carly's left ear, "I'm just feeling a little under the weather, Baby..."

"But...when you have a cold, you're warmer then ever...what gives, Sam?"

"You simply know too much about me, Shay..."

It almost seemed like to Carly that her girlfriend was hiding something from her; but she didn't know what, "Sam? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Carls...I already told you..."

Sam was definitely hiding something from her - but, she had seen in the past how Sam could hit people when asking her too many questions. Carly just thought it was best to leave this mystery un-solved. For now.

_**THREE HOURS LATER, AT RIDGEWAY JR HIGH SCHOOL...**_

After two lessons and recess, it was time for third period; Phys Ed. One of Carly and Sam's most hated subjects. But, for different reasons. Carly didn't like getting sweaty, even when getting a shower afterwards, because the showers were disgusting. Sam was just lazy, and disliked sports.

"I can't be bothered to do Phys Ed, Baby...Freddie's so lucky...he's doing Math..." Carly groaned as the couple walked to the changing rooms.

"Same Cupcake...it's so sunny outside...man I'm gonna get headache..." Sam clutched her head.

"Maybe if we hide behind the bleachers-" Carly suggested.

"We can...y'know..."

Carly giggled; life with Sam was so daring it was scary. But, it was fun - getting in trouble with your girlfriend, "OK then, my blonde-baddie..." She stole a quick kiss with Sam.

Sam kissed Carly's forehead, "Love you..."

"Love you too...c'mon...we'll be late..."

_**HALF AN HOUR LATER, OUTSIDE ON THE RACE TRACK...**_

"SHAY! GET A MOVE ON, WILL YA!" The coach screamed at Carly, who was still at the back of the race track. Carly and Sam _tried_ to bunk off Phys Ed, but they were found making out in the bathrooms.

However, Sam was already at the front - speeding by all of the prisses and bank geeks; she was a natural at running. Even though she was quite lazy, it paid off having years of practice of running away from your mother's house.

Suddenly, the cloud that was covering the sun, shifted, causing bright light to sparkle out. Sam felt weakened just by a direct hit. She started to sweat more and become out of breath, slowing down, causing the others to catch up and run past her.

Even Carly managed to catch up with her, "What's the matter, Baby?" Sam looked pale and was about to faint any second.

"Um...just...my head...that's all, Cupcake..."

"Sam...I think you need to sit down a bit..."

"PUCKETT! SHAY! HURRY UP!" The coach didn't want to wait anymore, so she stalked inside.

"I'll help you, Baby...c'mon...wrap your arm around my neck, OK?"

Sam did as she was told - she wrapped her arm around Carly's neck. Luckily, Carly managed to support her girlfriend's weight. On the other hand, she wondered why Sam slowed down. She managed to keep a steady pace and didn't stop once when the cloud was behind the sun, "Sammie...one question..."

"What is it, Baby?"

"You were running really fast - it was _so_ sexy...but, you slowed down when the sun came out...why?"

Sam hesitated for a moment, but then stuttered, "Um...I-I...just...really don't like the sun...that's all..."

Carly knew that Sam was a night person, but not like this. Carly had never seen Sam act this way before. Even in bright sunlight. In fact, she was acting strange today as it was. Mood swings and all.

"C'mon...let's go and sit down..."

In the changing rooms, the girls pointed and started at the girls and their close contact. Carly and Sam couldn't care less right about now. Carly needed to get Sam to sit down somewhere.

Finally, they found a seat to sit down, away from all the other girls. Carly noticed Sam breathing heavier and heavier, "Sammie, do you want me to go and get some medicine?"

"N-No...I'll be fine..."

"You wont...just except the pain...I'll go and get a little something..."

After a minute of searching, Carly found some pain killers in her purse; it really paid off to have a neurotic mother living opposite your hallway. She really owed Mrs Benson for this one, "Here you go, Sam..."

"Carls...they wont work..."

"I'm tellin' you, they will work..."

"...Fine..."

Carly handed two pills to Sam. Why did Sam say they wouldn't work? Of course they would work. It worked for her when she had a headache. So why wouldn't work for Sam? Carly worked this out in matter of seconds. It was because Sam didn't like to be treated with medicine. She didn't even like to be bandaged up when having a tremendous accident. Carly didn't know why, though.

After Sam swallowed the pills, Carly gave her a glass of water, "Here...let me do that for you, Baby..."

"C-Cupcake...I'm fine...I can take the water myself..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...I'm sure..." Sam gulped her water down in matter of seconds.

Carly was impressed; she didn't know one girl who could eat or drink anything in matter of seconds. Once, Sam even ate two bacon strips in thirty seconds. Even though Sam's eating habits were quite disgusting, Carly thought it was actually sexy when her Mama would tug at the pigs fat - fried and cooked to perfection.

"We'll be late for class...we've got Home EC next..." Carly helped Sam get up.

"Chiz...we haven't got changed yet!" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well we better do it fast! But...you _do_ look pretty sexy undressed...especially in those boxers I bought for you last week, Baby..."

"And so do you, Cupcake...maybe we can...continue of what we started earlier?"

Truthfully, Carly didn't want to have any more sex; she was done for today. But for some reason, Sam kept wanting to have sex with her. Especially after collapsing on the racing track. That wouldn't be good for Sam one bit. But, Carly didn't want to disappoint her girlfriend either.

"OK...only a little bit...we don't want Briggs catching us again, now do we?"

_**HALF AN HOUR LATER...**_

"Mmm...Sam...oh stop it..." Carly moaned in the bathroom as Sam fumbled with the button on her pants. They knew that they were caught before (by the lovely Ms Briggs) but when Sam Puckett's involved, the teens would never back down from a fight.

"Can't help it, Cupcake...even though we're gonna be caught, it doesn't matter..."

"Sam...what's up with you today? You're always changing your mood...one minute your pissed and another minute your just plain fucking quiet..."

"Just my period. That's all..."

"I see...well it's made you very horny..." Carly flirted, stroking Sam's upper chest, tracing circles continuously around the area.

"SAM! CARLY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!? BUNKING OFF HOME EC I SUPPOSE!?"

"Fuck off, Briggs..." Sam mumbled. She didn't want any part of the rude, un-trustable, disgustingly creepy bagpipe lunatic, Randy Jackson fan of Ms Briggs.

"Sam!"

"Sorry, Baby...c'mon...let's sex it up..."

"Oooh...stop it Babe...oh my god!" Sam began to tease and fiddle with one of Carly's nipples. It hardened within minutes of touch from Sam's _magic_ fingers. This was done to sexually frustrate Carly, and therefore, get an orgasm out of her.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T COME OUT, I'M COMING IN TO GET YOU!" Ms Briggs screamed from the outside of the stall.

Carly didn't want Sam to stop, but Sam had already had enough trouble today. One more mess-up and Sam would be expelled for the rest of the semester, "Baby, c'mon...we better get dressed before you know who come's in..."

"Right...we're continuing this later, though..."

"Only if Spencer isn't in..."

_**TEN MINUTES LATER, IN HOME ECONOMICS...**_

Today in Home EC, the students of the thirteenth grade were learning about how to apply garlic and other seasons to cooking, "Now class, you try."

Carly, who didn't want to, was working with sly, sly Max, Sam's ex boyfriend. He glanced over at her while the teacher was talking on the phone. He smiled and snobbishly counted, "I wonder how Samantha is doing?"

"Don't think about it, Max..." Carly mumbled.

She didn't hate Max, she just found him sly. Sly like a fox crawling about the twilight of the dusk. Trampling across the garbage cans. Of course, Max didn't do that. Carly also hated the golden haired boy because of how he treated Sam when the two were together.

Sam, who was on the other side of the classroom, was forced into working with Freddie, of whom she didn't particularly wanted to work with, "So...you put the...garlic stuff in and I'll text Carls! How's about that!"

"No, you put the garlic in! And, you can't text in a lesson!" Freddie retorted.

"I'm allergic to garlic!" Sam quickly counted.

"No excuses!" The teacher raised her voice from the front, "Sam, put the garlic in!"

"Look, lady! I can't fucking touch it, OK?"

"Why not! You scared?" Someone shouted from the other side of the classroom. It was Max. Carly was pissed. No one dared to speak to her gal-pal that way.

"Max! Don't you speak to my girlfriend that way!" Carly hissed, pinching Max on the left calf.

"YEWOUCH!" Max screamed, jumping off his seat.

Sam glanced at Max - she got up rudely, without even saying a word, "Carls...we kinda need to talk, OK Sweetheart?"

"But, we're in a lesson, Hon...you can't pull me out-"

"Whoops, too late." Sam picked her girlfriend up and carried her to the front door, bridal style, "And if any of you bitches wanna chase me, do that. If you do, I'll fucking grind you all to pulps!"

Carly, who was normally comforted in her girlfriends arms, didn't seem to be comforted anymore. Sam was personally taking her out of a lesson to have a little chat. This would most likely result in a sex fest. Carly had a feeling that's what their 'chat' would turn into. She trembled and squirmed in Sam's arms, attempting to wiggle out.

"Cupcake," Sam began, carrying her girlfriend like a new-born baby down the deserted hallway of Ridgeway, "Look...we wont have sex, alright...I know I've been...scaring you, Baby...I just need to tell you a few things..."

A few things? There seemed to be about a dozen things that Sam needed to tell her. The mood swings, the collapsing when the sun came out, the fear of garlic, the dis figuration of her teeth. It all had to mean one thing...but what exactly?

**A/N: I think you all know what Sam is, considering I said at the beginning (unless you don't read my notes) and all of those things that I hinted about. The description was good at the beginning but quite suckish at the end because I wrote the last part at 3:00 AM yesterday. That's the main reason why I didn't update THE BIG BOOK OF CAM.**

**And, I apologize if this chapter is SOOOO long. Which it is. But, I couldn't work out how to separate it. I may re-post this story, but this chapter will be separated.  
**

**Sorry for the pointless sex scenes; I needed to fill in space. And, I'm not that good at writing F/F sex, or any sex for that matter, so I apologize for that too.  
**

**Thanks for reading this ridiculously long chapter! I'm like the only Cam fan posting stuff still! I'll never give up fighting will all you Seddies!  
**

**U-Madder~/U-Mad~ (That's my short name :)  
**


	2. The Truth

**Summary: Slightly AU. Sam has been acting rather unusual lately, and Carly is suspicious. But the last thing she was expecting to hear…was the un-expected… Cam.**

**Heyo! Happy New Year! I hope you've all read my other working fanfic, THE BIG BOOK OF CAM. If you love Cam, you'll love my collection of one-shots!**

**Chiz! I told you guys what Sam was already! Oh well, we can always see Carly and the others reaction to it!  
**

**My Best Friend's a Sucker for Blood  
**

**Chapter Two  
**

**The Truth  
**

* * *

"Sam...please tell me...what's been troubling you, Baby?" Carly pleaded. Sam led the couple into the janitors closet, so no one could hear the couple speak.

"Right...all of the things that have been going on today...me collapsing...mood swings...running away from garlic...look, you won't believe me Cupcake but..." Sam opened her mouth slightly. Pearly white teeth with quite a few cavities at the back.

"Honestly, I don't see anything..." Carly shrugged. Sam opened her mouth wider. Carly gasped. There, poking out, were two pointed white teeth. These were not canines, because these teeth were in the place of the small incisors, "W-What are they?"

"Fangs."

"Like the one's that...v-vampires have?" Carly was terrified. Her Sam might of been a monster. Her girlfriend.

"..."

"Sammie...tell me...are you a vampire?"

"Y-Yes..."

Carly's eyes widened; All Sam saw was fear in Carly's milky chocolate brown eyes. Sam knew when her Cupcake was terrified, "B-But...they don't exist..."

"They do...I have proof...my whole family are vampires..."

"S-Sam...you...never told me that-"

"Look Carly! I'm a monster...I do everything a real vampire does..."

"So you...d-drink...b-blood?"

"Yeah, but not from people..."

Carly's heart was beating about one-thousand miles per hour. Her Sam drank blood. Her Sam was a monster. Her Sam possessed strange teeth that could kill in matter of seconds. She didn't even want to imagine the things Sam did when the couple weren't together, and when Carly was out of her girlfriend's sight. Howver, Sam did say she didn't drink from people, "S-Sam...I never knew..."

Tears streamed down Sam's face, "I-If you want to break up with me...I understand..."

Carly cupped Sam's cheek, "Ssh...it's OK Baby...I understand totally...you were scared...scared that people would find out..." She kissed Sam's tears away gently, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier though?"

"I didn't tell you because I was scared. Well, that and I'm going through vampiric puberty. My fangs are beginning to grow and my fears are developing. Like normal puberty. But vampires hit it in their late teens. It gradually becomes more noticeable. However, I'm only half-vampire. I don't become obsessed with blood." Sam briefly explained.

Carly knew Sam didn't want to talk about her other side of herself, but Sam had to tell her sometime, "Please...don't tell anyone..." Sam let her tears flow still.

Carly kissed away her tears again, "I wont...I promise Baby..."

"Thanks so much Cupcake." Sam immediately stopped crying, "I wonder what's for lunch? It better not be shit nutrition paste..."

Carly giggled; her Sam was back again. She knew things would be fine as long as she kept everything a secret, "I wonder, Mama..." She kissed Sam gently, trying to avoid her fangs.

"Cupcake, you don't have to avoid my fangs...I'll make sure I don't loose control over them. Or if I loose control over myself for that matter..."

"OK..." Carly rested her head on Sam's chest; she felt Sam warm up again -things were good again. Even if her Sam was a vampire, she wasn't bothered. She knew Sam would never hurt her.

_**LATER THAT DAY, IN THE SHAY'S APARTMENT...**_

Sam was sprawled across the sofa, clad in her outfit very much like this morning, tugging at some newly prepared bacon strips. Carly was making some dinner for her and Sam, "Sammie, what food do you want Baby?"

"Hmm...anything to do with meat." Sam replied, her fangs ripping the bacon apart.

Carly was a little worried; she saw how Sam was ripping the bacon into small pieces with her small but sharp fangs. She had been a little worried recently. She had thought about how Sam might hurt her with her teeth. She was also worried if Sam was to ever suck blood out of her. Apart from that, she was still OK with Sam being a vampire, "Oh...OK..."

"Cheers, Cupcake."

Freddie, as per normal, invited himself into apartment 8-C, "Hola girls!" He exclaimed, "So, who's ready to do a webshow?"

"Sam's a little tired at the moment. Aren't you Baby?" Carly replied, turning to Sam.

"...Wha? Oh yeah..."

Freddie smirked, "So...maybe later then?"

"Um...yeah...later..." Carly giggled slightly. Sam wasn't really tired - she just wanted a little bit of private time with her girlfriend. Freddie shrugged and walked out of the Shay's apartment.

Carly walked over to Sam and kissed her, "Mmm...hey Baby...got rid of him for you..."

"Thanks, Cupcake...c'mon, snuggle with me..."

"Sure." Carly sat down next to Sam. Sam wrapped her arms around Carly's waist, but then winced slightly, "What's wrong?"

"...N-Nothing..." Carly saw something grow in Sam's mouth, "M-My...fangs..." Carly saw tears rumble down Sam's face, "T-They're getting...b-bigger..." She tried to push them back up into her mouth. No luck.

"S-Sammie? Are you OK?" Carly stroked Carly's cheek, wiping away a couple of tears. Carly was absolutely fucking terrified. Sam's fangs reached it's maximum level. Carly handed Sam a Twinkie, much like in _Moonlight Twi-Blood_.

Sam bit into the Twinkie; however, her fangs sliced right through it. She started to breath heavily and snarl, "...Blood...need...blood..."

"Sam! Ssh...what do you need? I'll give it to you! I promise!" Carly let her tears roll down her face. She didn't care. She needed to protect and look after her Sam at all costs.

"Blood...please..."

"I'll give you my blood, Sammie...please..."

"No...I'll kill you Carly...I think I can survive a little while, Baby..." Sam's breathing was improving slowly, "There's a blood donor down the road. You can get bottles of blood..."

"I'll buy it for you...if it helps you survive..."

"It's free, Carls..."

"Oh..." Carly giggled. She tackled Sam in a ginormous hug, "I love you...even if you are a vampire..." She smoothed Sam's face with kisses.

"Heh...love you too, Baby..." Sam smirked. Things were good. For now at least. Sam was worried about how everyone else would react to her being part vampire.

**A/N: This chapter seemed a little bit like a filler for me. I don't know why. It just did. So we've found out that Sam is not a full vampire, but a half vampire. Cool! And, I'm happy about how I made Carly react. I didn't want a fight to break out this early in the story. We've got like ten chapters before it finishes.**

**I'm sad...you evil people didn't review my story! Well, one of you favorited and another followed! That's good enough for me! But, please R&R! I love it when you guys review! And since it's New Years Day, I've been working on all day! I had to catch up on my three stories that aren't on HIATUS.  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	3. Reactions are Invalid

**Summary: Slightly AU. Sam has been acting rather unusual lately, and Carly is suspicious. But the last thing she was expecting to hear…was the un-expected… Cam.**

**Hello again! I'm up and running but sadly I've gone back to school. Yay. Homework. And that means I wont be able to update as often. Well, I'll try too. And that includes my other stories as well! Well, enough of my rambling and let's start with chapter three!**

**My Best Friend's a Sucker for Blood  
**

**Chapter Three  
**

**Reactions Aren't Invalid  
**

After a couple of weeks, Carly gradually got used to Sam's other side. She sometimes mentioned it, but in a friendly, teasing way. Fortunately, it was the weekend, and Carly and Sam were having a lazy day in the Shay's apartment. It wasn't that hard for Sam, since every day was a lazy day.

Sam sipped a little bit of a red substance contained in a small, glass bottle - there was no writing on it at all. Carly had guessed it was blood, "Is that blood, Sweetie?"

"Um, yeah...why? Want some?" Sam shoved the bottle in Carly's face.

Carly winced slightly. She didn't want to offend her girlfriend, but blood wasn't exactly her type of drink. Especially since Sam was drinking a blood donor, which was someone's blood that Carly nor Sam knew who, "Um...no thanks Baby...and, isn't that like your sixth bottle today?"

"Hey, Mama's gotta drink it to stay alive. I think it's fucking disgusting but hey, I have to drink it." Sam shrugged.

Carly giggled and snuggled up to her vampire, "C'mon, Hon. Let's watch TV..."

"You're right ahead of me, Babe..."

Carly smuggled a couple of small, light kisses on Sam's lips; Sam returned by using strong, passionate kissing. After a couple of minutes, they were in a heated make out session on the couch. It wasn't sex, since no stripping was involved. It was sex with clothes, if you thought about it.

Carly moaned down Sam's throat. Suddenly, she felt cool but warm liquid touch her lips. It felt too...life-like to be water or saliva, "Mama, can I taste blood?" She departed from Sam's lips, still in a make out position.

"On my lips? I thought I wiped it off..." Sam wiped her blood off her lips.

After Sam wiped the blood off her lips, the couple huddled together, continuing their make out session on the couch. Carly didn't know how long it would go on for, but she was certainly enjoying it.

_**ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES LATER...**_

Carly arrived from a luxury shower she decided to have ten minutes ago, towel clad, the hot air spreading around the living room, only to see Sam making something for her. It smelt like dinner, but Carly wasn't too sure, "Is that dinner, Baby?"

"It sure is," Sam ran over to her girlfriend, pecking her on the cheek lightly, "Spaghetti and meatballs. I know it's your fave, Babe..."

Carly giggled with sheer delight; Sam always knew what Carlotta Taylor Shay wanted - it was simply in her half-blood contained body to know people very well. Including her gal-pal, "I thought you were too lazy to make dinner for two..."

"Well, Mama is a chef. And a chef's gotta cook, when a chef's gotta cook." Sam smirked, wrapping a comforting arm around her girlfriend, "And besides, my blood gave me the energy to make something for ya, Cupcake..."

Sam's statement was in fact true; as well as replenishing health, it gave you energy to get up and do something. The lazier vampire you were, the more things you would mentally think and want to do. It came naturally. However, if a vampire was to overdose, they would loose control over themselves. Carly knew that Sam didn't particularly enjoy drinking blood, so they would both be safe of an overdose.

"But why Spaghetti and meatballs, Hon?" Carly stroked Sam's upper chest.

"Cos' it's messy n' fun to make, Cupcake. I enjoy messy. It's fun." Sam smirked. Carly giggled again; Sam did enjoy creating messes around places. Carly knew for a fact that Sam definitely liked things messy in the bedroom.

"I knew that...you certainly enjoyed things messy last night, Sammie..." Carly teased and smirked, knowing Sam's exact reaction that would occur

Sam blushed slightly, "Um...yeah...that too, Carls...let's not broadcast that, alright?"

"If you wont, I wont, Sam..."

"Fair enough Carls. Now come, Mama's treat is gettin' cold!" Sam lead Carly over to the dinner table. Carly breathed amazing smells through her nostrils. Sam was just that good of a cook that it made her stunned speechless for a second.

"Mmm..." She barely mumbled, "That smells divine, Sam..."

Sam, however, heard every little mumble, "And it tastes divine too, Cupcake. C'mon, try it! It'll get fuckin' colder by the minute!" She nagged Carly to sit down.

Carly did as she was told; she always knew Sam was gifted with food since she was such a big fan of it, but didn't know she could cook this well. She hadn't even tried the Spaghetti and meatballs and her mouth was drooling. Or it could of been her sexy, vampiric girlfriend sitting beside her, scarfing down the food like a vacuum cleaner sucking up dust specked all over the carpet. Either way, Carly didn't care.

She slowly picked up a fork and twirled it in the Spaghetti dotted with tomato sauce and stuffed it in her mouth. The beautiful and phenomenal, tomato, garlic, basil, cheese and pasta were tingling Carly's taste buds. She never knew Sam was this amazing, "Oh my god," She barely said, over a mouthful of pasta, "This is delicious..."

Sam, who had sauce already spread around her mouth, laughed, "I have been taking lessons, Babe! It's taught me pretty well, too!" As Sam laughed, Carly could see Sam's small, pointed fangs sticking out. They hadn't grown in size, had they? Carly shook this thought off - she didn't want to upset her girlfriend. Sam was very sensitive when it came to her fangs.

However, Sam caught Carly's gaze into her mouth, "What's wrong? You're looking at my fangs aren't you?" Her expression was hurt, and tears were surely welling in her eyes, "W-Why? What's wrong with them, Carls? They're g-getting...b-big, aren't they?"

"Sammie...oh god, no...I didn't mean to upset you, Baby..." Carly tried to comfort her sensitive girlfriend. She pecked her cheek, trying to kiss away the streaming tears; no luck. Sam sniffled slightly, "S-Sammie, Baby...honestly...I didn't mean to upset you..."

Sam sniffled again, wiping the tears away with her sleeve, "I-It's not your fault, Cupcake...if people notice them...well, I don't even want to know what will happen..." Her voice was beginning to break again, "They'll laugh at me...I'm a monster..."

"Sam...oh ssh...you're not a monster...and, I wont let people notice your fangs..."

"But you saw them-"

"Ssh...it was only because I knew about it. No one else will even look in your mouth...it was out of curiosity...that's all..." Carly kissed her girlfriend lightly on the lips.

"You're right...they don't know, so they wont take notice." Sam smiled, wiping her tears away once and for all, "Thank fuckin' god no one knows except you and Melanie..."

"Wouldn't Melanie blabber, Babe? I know she can keep secrets but what if she did?"

"Mel wouldn't blabber, because...she's a vampire herself...if I wont tell anyone about her, she wont tell anyone about me. And, even if she did blabber, she'd immediately feel guilty, and would phone me up or come and tell me. She's just a princess. It's how they roll, Cupcake..."

"You called me that once, Baby..." Carly, not wanting to change the subject, did however. Carly was expecting Melanie to be a vampire, since her and her girlfriend were twins, so it was expected.

Sam was happy about changing the subject, "It's only cos' you blackmailed me back in Ninth Grade, Cupcake..."

"That was actually Tasha. She told me to say it to you, Mama."

"And that resulted in a kick to the face with her."

Carly brushed a couple of blonde curls out of Sam's face; the couple stared into each others eyes. Icy blue meeting chocolate brown. Sam wrapped an arm around Carly's waist, drawing her into Sam's face. Carly giggled, "Baby...what are you doin'?"

"Tryin' to have a little ol' snuggle with my gal'..." Sam planted a kiss on Carly's temple.

"I can see that, Babe..." Carly planted a gentle kiss on her lovers lips.

"I know you can..." Sam kissed her girlfriend back. Carly nuzzled into her neck, receiving the warmth that Sam provided. Unlike a couple of weeks ago, Sam was in fact very warm. She wasn't ice cold on that somewhat warm day at Ridgeway.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I can..." Carly flirted, resting her head on Sam's chest. She kissed Sam on the cheek, "Sam, I have a question?"

"Bout' what, Cupcake?"

"It's about...y'know..."

"Being a vampire?"

"Yeah, that..."

Unknownst to both of them, Freddie Benson had peered through the door, catching Sam's statement of being a 'vampire'. Sam couldn't of been a vampire, could she? It wasn't psychically possible. Vampires didn't exist. There was only one person to ask. That person was...Melanie...

**A/N: I feel like this chapter's a little bit of a filler, but I promise, it's all part of the story that's slowly building up! I can't wait to write it! And, review as normal! Thanks!**


	4. She's Still Mythical

Summary:** Slightly AU. Sam has been acting rather unusual lately, and Carly is suspicious. But the last thing she was expecting to hear…was the un-expected… Cam.**

**BOOSH! Time for...well...chapter four! Thanks for reading as usual, but PLEASE: I won't update unless I get some sort of review! Well...I do like this idea...so I'm keeping it! Even if no one likes it! :(**

**I'm joking - ignore my rant. No seriously, pleeeeasseeee review! I would be sooo happy! I'll give you a virtual cookie!**

**Oh, and warning: Bad language is used a lot in this chapter.  
**

**My Best Friend's a Sucker for Blood  
**

**Chapter Four  
**

**She's Still Mythical  
**

**_AT THE PUCKETT HOUSEHOLD..._  
**

Freddie stood outside Sam and Melanie Puckett's house, waiting impatiently for someone to open the door. Luckily, he had the knowledge that Sam was on a date with Carly, and Pam Puckett was in the bar. Drunk as per-normal, so Melanie would be alone. At home.

He started to believe in Melanie when he met her for the second time - last year.

He had developed a small, innocent crush on her, but after the way he treated her, she wouldn't exactly want to speak to him. This was his thought of what Melanie thought of him.

He froze slightly as the cool air of the night reached his chest. The rickety, metal porch wasn't exactly making things better. He didn't know how selfish Melanie could be. He knew for certain she was home. The lights was on.

He knocked on the door again, "Excuse me! Is anybody home?" He asked, shivering as the cool air sped past him again.

"Oh!" He heard Melanie's voice coming from upstairs, "I'm sorry, Freddie! I didn't mean to leave you out there! I was showering!"

Even though Melanie was book-smart, when it came to common sense, she was pretty naive, and didn't make many sensible decisions. Freddie didn't care. He liked her too much to care, "Oh, that's OK, Mel!" He replied.

About ten seconds later, the door opened, Melanie standing in the hallway. She wasn't lying. She had indeed showered. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and she was clad in a pink, fluffy bathrobe.

"Hey. Um...sorry about that..." She apologized.

Freddie chuckled; he flashed a small but cute smile at her, "Oh, that's alright. You couldn't help it. You were showering, Mel. You couldn't hear my knocks."

Melanie giggled, "Oh, right. Well, why did you come here? It's freezing cold..."

"I just wanted to speak to you about a couple of weird things that I don't wanna talk to my Mom about. It's...got something to do with Sam and Carly..."

"Come, come." Melanie invited him in, "Tell me whilst I'm drying my hair."

Freddie smiled. Melanie smiled back. The two looked perfect to be a couple. Freddie knew however that Melanie's smiles were all fakes. She hated him. But, he did need to discuss his...over-hearing with someone who may of known about Sam's strange persona.

Freddie walked into the small, cramped Puckett house. It was small and it looked liked it hadn't been re-decorated since the 1980's. However, it looked cleaner then usual - probably because Melanie was there. Freddie knew she couldn't stand mess or germs.

"Come, sit Freddie." Melanie smiled, "I'm just going upstairs to get my hair-dryer."

Freddie sat down on the red couch; it smelt of beer, cigarettes and a somewhat lavender-like smell. Freddie looked around; there were many photos of Sam and Melanie when they were younger. There was even one where the twins were small, little, blonde babies.

After a minute, Melanie came down stairs, with a small, glossy and glittery hair-dryer, "I think I can hear you over it...it's not that loud..."

Freddie shrugged, "If you're sure...but this is pretty important..."

"If it's important, then it's best if I can hear clearly."

"OK..." Freddie sighed, not knowing exactly where to start, "When I walked into Carly's apartment - it was obviously a time where I shouldn't of been there - Sam mentioned something...a bit...weird..."

Melanie flinched, "What exactly was that, Freddie?" She asked slightly sweeter then before. It seemed like she was faking a smile this time.

"That...she was a...vampire? N-Now I'm not sure if they exist but she was hinting that...she was one..." Freddie became slightly nervous as Melanie became red in the face.

"And why did she tell you about her being a vampire, Fredward Benson?" Anger was fueling in her eyes. Freddie had never seen Melanie loose her temper, and didn't want to see her get angry.

"S-She didn't tell me...I...overheard them talking yesterday..."

"Yeah right!" She spat, "I knew that fucking liar would blabber about it! She always does! I knew she couldn't keep a secret!" It didn't sound right for Melanie to swear, but people did loose control when angry, and Melanie did have a small case of anger problems.

"M-Mel...calm down..."

"Why would you fucking ask me to calm down, Fredward Benson? My sister told you that I was a vampire! I knew she wouldn't keep that mother-fucking shit in that fucking big mouth of hers!"

"You're a vampire...a-as well?"

"I thought she told you?!" Melanie turned to his face, staring deeply in his eyes, "Look, Freddie. Don't go lying about random shit. Me and Sam are vampires, and that's all the ever fuck we'll be! Now if you excuse me, I want to dry my hair and get my thoughts in place." She was implying that Freddie should of left ages ago.

Freddie nodded, tears brewing in his eyes at the sight of his crush falling into a un-controlled, weepy mess on the couch. Melanie got up, and walked into the kitchen. She came back a second later with a six-pack of beer, "This is the only way I can loosen up..." She mumbled.

Freddie decided that he _should_ of left _ages ago_. He turned around once more before heading towards the door; Melanie was gulping down the first bottle of beer. This didn't seem like Melanie. Light-headed, girly, bubbly and funny. It was all his fault. He shouldn't of told anyone in the first place. But he couldn't seem to keep his big mouth shut.

He finally left the house, not wanting to know what would occur in the near future. Freddie walked down the deserted, poor side of Seattle, tears streaming down his face.

**A/N: Ooooh! Drama! Bad Freddie! Don't go in the apartment until Carly says so! I can't believe Melanie would mis-understand Freddie like this. But, it's all part of the story.  
**

_**SPOILER ALRET  
**_

_**I'm only killing off two people. It's not Sam, it's not Freddie, it's not Carly and it's not Melanie. They all mean too much to me to be killed off.**_

_**END OF SPOILER ALRET**_

**My small spoiler is finished. Yay. I promise, next chapter will be FULL of blood and gore. I didn't want to put a fight scene between Sam and Melanie now, because...well I want to annoy you all! :)  
**


	5. The Road to the Beat-down

**Slightly AU. Sam has been acting rather unusual lately, and Carly is suspicious. But the last thing she was expecting to hear…was the un-expected… Cam.**

**ALOHA PEOPLZ! That means Hi Everyone! I welcome you, to chapter five! The most eventful chapter yet! In this chapter, the story will be REALLY building up. There's no serious violence until next chapter. I promise their will be a sex scene at the end. I'm not sure who's going to be taking part yet. :)  
**

**So, enough of me, and let's get on with it!  
**

**My Best Friend's a Sucker for Blood**

**Chapter Five  
**

**The Road to the Beat-down  
**

Sam sat on the cool, rickety fire escape outside Carly's apartment; she had been doing this a lot lately. It's not like she was un-sociable, but because she simply enjoyed time to herself sometimes. She also loved the darkness and the cold creeping through her body.

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder, "Sam? Are you coming inside, Baby? It's freezing..."

"Don't worry Carls. Us vampires love the darkness and the freezing cold." Sam replied, her blue eyes drifting up to meet Carly's

"Are you sure, Hon?" Carly shivered, sitting herself down next to her vampiric girlfriend, "I think you'll get a cold...how bout' Cupcake makes you a cup of hot cocoa?"

"That would be good, Hon. Thanks." Sam replied, starring in to the darkness of Seattle, "Can you bring it out here? That would be even better, Cupcake."

"I won't give you it unless you come inside." Carly crossed her arms.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Fine. Only cos' you blackmailed me into doing it..."

"That's not blackmailing. It's getting what we both want, Sam."

"More preferably you..." Sam mumbled as she walked back inside Bushwell Plaza.

Carly giggled, entering her apartment after Sam, "You silly little meat stick! I can't believe you!" She playfully pushed Sam's shoulder.

Sam turned around and smirked, her pearly white fangs and teeth gleaming in the artificial light of apartment 8-C, "Why not, Cupcake? Cos' I enjoy being out in the cold?" She plopped herself down on the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table.

Carly sat herself down next to Sam, much like out on the fire escape a minute ago, "Yeah..." She pecked Sam's smirking lips gently.

Sam protectively wrapped her strong arms around Carly, pulling her in for another kiss, "I love you...now, about that hot cocoa?" She suggested, tickling Carly's finger.

Carly giggled again, "You never change, Mama...I'll make you some hot cocoa..." She walked into the kitchen, and began to make Sam's hot cocoa.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE, ON THE FIRE ESCAPE OUTSIDE APARTMENT 8-C...**_

Freddie was out on his fire escape, trying to get his thoughts together of the events that occurred earlier. If Sam and Melanie really were vampires, how come they never told him? Sam...well he understood. But Melanie. Sweet, sweet Melanie who was screaming and swearing at him earlier would never keep even the biggest secret from him.

He ruffled his hands through his hair and sighed as tears began to roll down his cheeks again; he wasn't the bad guy - was he? He most certainly was sure he was, since when Sam would next see Melanie, it would be a total war between the two.

He looked out at the cool and crisp evening of Seattle - unlike normal Seattle weather, it was quite mild and dry. There wasn't a spot of rain anywhere.

However, Freddie couldn't care less about the beautiful atmosphere - all he was thinking of was being in the hospital, due to Sam and Melanie's beatings...well, maybe just Sam. But, Melanie might of hated him, since she thought Sam had told Freddie about her being a vampire.

He heard someone walking towards him; it could only be one person, "Freddie-kins, dinners ready!" Mrs Benson smiled at her depressed son, "What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

"Oh...I'm just tired. That's all." Freddie faked a smile.

"Well I'm pretty sure you had your beauty sleep last night, Sweetie!" Mrs Benson scoffed.

Freddie looked up at her, "Mom, please. I...wanna be alone for a while, OK?"

"OK, but if you need anything Freddie-bear, Mommy's inside waiting for a big, juicy hug!" Mrs Benson was back to her normal, annoying, overprotective behavior. She walked back into her apartment, leaving Freddie on his own once again.

* * *

_**BACK IN APARTMENT 8-C...**_

Sam's world was whole again as she sipping her hot cocoa, with Carly breathing down her neck, watching her sip the hot cocoa, "Mmm...that's good, Honey...thanks..."

Carly rubbed Sam's shoulders, "I know, Sweetheart...I put widde marshmallows in for you, Baby..."

"Mmm..marshmallows...I thought I could taste it somewhere, Carls."

"I know you could..." Carly acknowledged, "You can taste anything, Babe..." That was quite true. Sam could taste anything, "Oh. And maybe you should call Mel. You haven't seen each other for over a week. She hasn't called either. Don't you think it's kinda...strange?"

"A little. But she isn't angry with me or anything. I mean, what good what that do if like Mel found out that I told you that we were vampires or something. Oh how that would be fuckin' stupid!" Sam laughed; Carly laughed along with her. That did sounded quite stupid to them. If they knew the strange events that happened recently which was relevant to that ironic comment, they would most certainly most not be laughing.

Freddie peered from behind the door of apartment 8-C. He winced, tears streaming down his face.. Similar events hsd occurred last week between him and Melanie, "God, I hope they don't find out..." He mumbled, trying to whisper as quiet as possible.

However, it seemed like Carly had bionic ears or something, and heard Freddie breathing at outside her front door, "Freddie? Is that you? Come on in." Carly smiled. Sam glanced at him. It seemed Freddie had interrupted something very important.

"Um...sorry for interupting but-"

"We know." Sam sighed.

Freddie's organs stopped working; he went as white as a sheet; he felt his whole world and everything involved collapse, "W-What?"

"We know."

"K-Know what?"

"That Max sent you here. That fuckin' ginger-nut and his ginger nuts..." Sam mumbled, "So, what did the bitch say, Fredward?"

"Nothing. I just...came here myself." Inside, Freddie breathed a sigh of relief, "I...kind of need to tell you something...something important..."

"If it's about that gloop I put in Ms Briggs car, I don't wanna fuckin' talk about it, alright?!" Sam rudely held out her palms, signalling that Freddie should of changed the subject ages ago.

"N-No...it's about, Melanie..."

"Oh. Did you rape her?"

"No." Freddie was disgusted at the things Sam said sometimes, "I just...need to say something bout' Mel..."

"FREDWARD! FUCKIN' SPILL IT OUT, ALRIGHT!" Sam grabbed hold of Freddie's shirt collar. Carly's eyes widened; Sam's fangs were beginning to increase in size. She was going to pierce her fangs into Freddie's neck. Carly knew it.

"S-Sammie...p-please don't hurt him..." Carly was terrified; terrified of what Sam would do to Freddie. Terrfied. Sam was loosing control by the second. Carly could see Sam's pure white fangs easily now. Freddie's eyes widened; Sam was indeed a vampire.

"C'mon Freddie...let me have your blood..." Sam smirked evilly, showing her pearly white fangs. She lowered her face into his neck, and what looked like kissing, really was Sam piercing her fangs into the soft and supple flesh of Freddie' s neck. Blood trickled down Freddie's neck, making Freddie cry in agony even more.

"Oh shut up an' take it like a fucking man!" Sam screamed.

Freddie thought he might as well of spoken his last words before dying, "S-Sam...so you really are a vampire...Mel told me-" Sam went as white as as sheet before going through a screaming fest that could damage anyone's lungs.

"SHE FUCKIN' WHAT? GAH!" She bit herself on her hand, blood immediately trickling her arm, "I'M GONNA BREAK EVERY LAST BONE IN HER FUCKIN' BODY! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE'D TELL YOU THAT WITHOUT TELLIN' ME!" Sam screamed, throwing poor, poor Freddie on to the ground. Freddie's lip quivered, tears yet again flowing down his face.

Sam kissed Carly on the lips, all after her fangs decreased in size, "Mama's gonna go out for a while, Cupcake...be good..." Even though her face was red hot, she could never lash out on Carly.

Carly looked up in worry - her Sam was now a real and true monster. Her Sam was a monster. A scary, killing monster. Her warm, chocolate brown eyes met Sam's icy blue ones. Sam's heart was cold, and full of hatred - she had the urge to 'talk' to Melanie. She needed to give Melanie what she deserved for telling Freddie it all.

She stormed out the apartment, breaking her eye contact with Carly. As she slammed the door, Carly broke down, crying in Freddie's lap, "Sam! My Sam is a monster! She's gonna kill Mel!"

Freddie, who was just recovering from Sam's 'treatment', gripped his bloody neck in one hand, Carly in the other, "Ssh...things'll be fine..." He lied. It was all his fault for interfering in the first place.

"No they wont! Sam's gonna kill Mel!" Carly sobbed into Freddie's chest.

Freddie sighed, tears brewing in his own eyes. He didn't know what to say anymore.

**A/N: I promise, the real action starts next chapter! You will be enticed. But, pleeeease review. I'm updating because I know people like this story. But I'll be even more motivated if you all review! Pleeeassse!**

**So, that's enough from me, and remember to read my other stories! All Cam!  
**


End file.
